It's Been So Long
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: The gang returns to the pizzeria that haunts them to this day to recover Wayne's memory.
1. Intro

Goes from black into a little home. There is a window with blue and white curtains in the back with a wall that stretches from left to right. There is a television in the front of the window, just below the window's height. Two chairs are on the right and left of the TV with the arms of an old man and old woman in their respective places. The television is already turned on to the news. (The television has no sound.) A flash of lightning is seen from the window and the sound of thunder is heard. The camera zooms into the television that turns into a static screen. A warping sound is heard as it goes through and it ends up in the suburb of Mercy Falls.

The camera then lands and we see the population sign in front of the town. The sign has 'Population: Something, Something Darkside' under it. We then go in. Each section will have the portion at end, (), that will be used for that whole section.

(We see the town from the front part with the sign in front of us as music starts to play.)

Mercy Falls is not what you call a normal town

(We see Wayne walk into town and look around. He has bags with him and smiles as he sees something.)

All the people here don't last a year, not even when the sun goes down

(We see Dr. Jack, Mr. Jones, Lilly, Kate, Humphrey, Claudette, Hutch, and Sebastian. Mr. Jones does a salute, Sebastian is holding a potion to his face, Humphrey and Kate are playing with Claudette, Dr. Jack stands proud as he as a bag slung over his back that's dripping blood, and Lilly is holding a mug with beer in it as she takes a drink from it.)

That is when the mayhem awakens and monsters crawl

(We see Wayne with Humphrey, Kate and Hutch and he is showing him his telephone box)

But if you want adventure, you know who to call

It is nothing that you ever saw

(We see Humphrey, Kate, and Hutch posing with their names next to their respected other, (Humphrey's name would on top of him and so on.))

We've got aliens, ghosts, Jersey Devils, and haunted halls

(Each word is said as a scene is done, a scene is anything before a comma and once the word is said, it goes to the next part.) (We then see Eros Horror pop out of the screen, then we see the Devil possessing Mr. Jones, we see the Jersey Devil look at the gang in pain, and finally we see Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria's halls with Freddy at the end of the hall slowly walking towards the camera.)

Demons, many songs, empty graves, caves, and deserted malls

(We see The Devil talking to the townspeople in the town hall, we then see many people singing songs, we then see Wayne dumping a body into an open grave, then we see everyone looking in awe at the God's Mouth that came up in Death Row Park, and finally, we see a deserted mall in Mercy Falls with people walking in it.)

Like there is anything else to do here at Mercy Falls

(A picture of everyone in the show is seen and then it changes to the title of the show with "Created By:" and "Developed By" on the bottom.


	2. Back from the Grave

A/N: Hello, welcome to Season 8 of Alpha and Omega: Undone. This season, we'll see new monsters and new thrillers. Everything goes insane in this season so, please enjoy and if you thought last season was crazy… oh boy…. Wait until you see this…

" _ **I just wanted to give you a little warning before you see my stories with tales of terror. My stories are not recommended for small children or those who are disgusted by gore, horror, and death. We're about to unfold the tale of Wayne, a wolf with an alien past. My stories will have supernatural beings like vampires, ghosts, human-like lizards, aliens, skeletons, demons, and more. It's one of the strangest tales ever told, taking a… *Chuckles*… unexpected turn of the Alpha and Omega movie. I think it might thrill you, it may shock you, and it may even horrify you. So if you wouldn't like to subject your nerves to such a strain, it may be wise to… well, we warned you. So Enjoy!"**_

Everyone in Mercy Falls was gathered around the TARDIS wishing that Wayne never passed away in the cave. Everyone was sad, even the main four were sadder then everyone else.

"He's gone… another one bites the dust…" Humphrey said as he raised his arm with a glass in his hand and everyone else did the same.

"What do we do with this?" Brian asked as he pointed to the TARDIS.

"We keep it as a memento of what a great friend Wayne was." Kate said as she held her chest with grief.

"HE WAS SO YOUNG!" Saul exclaimed as he kneeled down on the floor and sobbed. Hutch came in and pat him on the back.

"It's ok…." Hutch told him.

Everyone looked down at the floor as they closed their eyes. Someone wearing the tattered remains of what seemed like Wayne's clothing went next to the TARDIS. This person had Wayne's clothing all battered and bleeding on it.

He was white with green eyes, skinny and had spiky jet black hair. He looked at them in confusion and then spoke up.

"Excuse me? Where am I?" He asked in a British accent.

With no one looking up or even at him, Humphrey replied to him. "You're in Mercy Falls… now please we're mourning…. Get out…"

"I just have one question…. Who am I?"

Kate looked up and almost yelled at him. "What are you talking a…." She stopped as she saw Wayne tattered clothes on this new person.

"Humphrey…. Humphrey…." She hit him as he looked up at her. She pointed and he saw this person. Everyone started to look at this guy.

"Who are you guys?" He asked.

"I…I… who are you?" Hutch asked.

"That's what I'm asking you."

Everyone looked at each other and back at this person. "Well?" He asked.

Humphrey then started to talk. "You don't remember anything?" He shook his head in disagreement.

"You don't know what happened?" He shook his head again. "Your name is Wayne."

"Wayne?" He pointed to himself.

"Yes, oh we have a lot to talk about…" Kate said as they went up to him.


	3. Here Lies Wayne

Humphrey, Kate, Hutch, and Brian were in Humphrey/Kate's house with Wayne and Claudette and Saul. They were trying to figure out what to do with this new Wayne.

Humphrey paced back and forth as Brian was massively confused. Humphrey was muttering as Brian tried to make sense of this.

"Ok… ok... ok… ok… ok…" Brian was able to say. He stopped talking and moving, looked at Wayne and went to muttering "Ok" again.

"Wayne…" Kate came in and touched him on his shoulder. He looked at her with confusion.

"Do you know who you are and why you're wearing these tattered clothes?"

He shook his head unknowingly. Kate looked down and back at him.

"You are Wayne. A….um… Time Lord from a place called Gallifrey. You are an alien…" Kate tried to put it simply.

"That can't be true… I only have one heart… one brain… two eyes… I'm nothing like those aliens you see in movies…" Wayne said as he tried to shake it off.

Kate bit her bottom lip. She didn't know what to say or to do. Saul then came to the rescue.

"He must've regenerated…" Saul pointed out.

"Maybe…" Kate said as she didn't know what to do. Then Saul had an idea.

"Wayne… feel your chest… in fact." Saul took out a stethoscope from his pocket and gave it to him. He put it on and began to feel the beat of his heart of the left side.

"Yes, just what I figured. One heart…"

Saul then put his hand on his and moved it to the right side of his chest. Wayne heard something unsettling. He felt another two bumps.

Same as the left side. Two steady beats that haunted him. He took off the stethoscope and dropped it. He leaned back on the wall of the house and slid down to the floor.

"I'm… an alien…" Wayne said defeated.

"Yes, and a very powerful one at that."

He felt his sides and felt something in the tattered remains of what was left of the pockets. He put his hand in it and felt a device. He pulled it out and he saw it was the sonic screwdriver.

He stared at it and thought. He thought as hard as he could. He then spoke as everyone was looking at him.

"I may not know that much, but this Wayne you speak of… he was important, right?"

"Very…" Humphrey replied.

Wayne looked down and then back up. He got up from the floor. "How about you guys tell me all the stuff that this "Wayne" did and maybe I'll remember."

"Sure… I found this little pizzeria not too far from this planet." Humphrey smiled.

"Ha-ha… funny. Planet… no seriously, it's on Earth right?" Humphrey and Kate smiled at him. His jaw dropped.

"I travel through space too?" They all nodded. He smiled.

"Let's show you your ticket to those planets." Brian said as he put his arm around him.

"Is it a spaceship?"

"Better…."

"A time machine?"

"Well, a little of both…" Kate said.

"Shut…up!" He said as he laughed. They all went to the TARDIS with Saul and Claudette going as a stowaway.


	4. Fourth Wall

Wayne looked around at the inside of the TARDIS. He couldn't believe this was his. He gazed at the control room full of buttons, dials and monitors.

He felt the control panel and he thought of something. Something was coming back to him. He started to push buttons and he instantly knew what he was doing.

The gang smiled at this as they knew he was coming back to normal. Wayne turned back to the gang and smiled. He liked this side of him, the one that he knew, the one he can be.

"Where is this planet, um, what was your name?" Wayne asked. Then it hit the gang. They didn't tell him their names!

"Oh, I'm Humphrey, this is Kate…" He motioned to Kate. "Hutch, Brian, Claudette and Saul."

They all waved at him and they smiled. Wayne smiled back and chuckled. "I…I'm starting to remember something. I remember those names, but not your faces. Were you guys little when I saw you?"

"No, we were wolves. And so were you." Saul said.

"I was an alien wolf that had a time machine?" They nodded.

"Who came up with that weird concept?"

"Hey, the Creator of Alpha and Omega: Undone is trying his best. Besides, it's better than what we had before. A bisexual mad scientist wolf."

"That's even crazier."

Then suddenly, somebody in jeans, a green shirt, sunglasses, and a fez came into the TARDIS.

"HEY! If you don't like what I write, then I could just kill all you off and end the series here."

Everyone was silent. "He's got a point." Saul said.

"About killing us off?"

"About everything! We're sorry, A Wolf's Nightmare. Now can we stop breaking the fourth wall and just go to this place."

"Right, where is this place?" Wayne said as he looked at Humphrey.

"It's on the Fouxintine Planet."

Wayne typed in the planet and they went off. The TARDIS shook and rocked. We then see the machine move through space as the gang inside tried to hold in their place.

The TARDIS then landed and the gang rushed to the door. They got out and they saw the pizzeria.

"Is this it?" Wayne asked.

Humphrey nodded as we see a building in front of them that read, "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria."

"Wait, we went here before." Wayne said. Everyone looked at him.

"You went here without me?" Brian asked.

"This was before we saw you. Wayne, you remember?"

Wayne closed his eyes and thought hard about this. "I remember a little girl getting bit."

"That was me!" Claudette exclaimed.

"Right, right... aren't you immortal?"

"Yes! You remember!"

"Let's go in and see what else he remembers." So they went in.


	5. Stay Calm

The gang entered the pizzeria and saw a man in it. His name was Fritz Smith Jr. Everyone looked around and saw it was the same one they went to before except there were new animatronics.

Fritz turned around from doing the taxes and management of the pizzeria and smiled at them. He wore a security outfit. He was white with gray hair and a bit old, maybe somewhere in his fifties.

He was slightly overweight but that hadn't been a problem for him. He then spoke up. "Hello. Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Unfortunately, we're closed for the night."

Wayne then remembered something. He went in his pocket and pulled out his psychic paper. He opened it and showed him. The man took out his reading glasses and read.

"Oh, I'm sorry your majesty. Let me show you around."

The gang then walked around with Fritz. Humphrey whispered. "You remember? Nice…"

"Yes but that's just a small thing I know."

Everyone looked around and they were being shown everything in the place. Then they got up to the animatronic room. Everyone who was here before remembered them. But they had different designs then before.

"These are the animatronics. There are the toy versions of what you saw before in our sister planet, but one this that stands out is our Mangle animatronic." Fritz finished as he pushed a button and a mass pile of scrap and a female fox head hung from the ceiling.

It seemed that this was Mangle. It was noted that she had a second head without the skin, so it was just the mainframe. Fritz looked at the gang and they were amazed at this animatronic.

Fritz then stopped smiling. "You should leave." He said sternly.

"Are you kicking us out?" Kate asked confused.

"It's not safe here."

"Why do you think we're here?" Humphrey said smiling.

"Wait… do I know you guys?" Fritz asked. Everyone nodded "No". Wayne then spoke.

"No, we don't know…. Wait… do you know Mike Schmidt?"

Smith's eyes widened. "My father told me about him. Last time I heard him was at his funeral. You knew him?"

"He saved us. He saved us from that animatronic… the gold one."

"Golden Freddy…." Smith said. "I thought he was just a hallucination, a dream…." Then the lights shut off. It was dark.

Everyone tried their best to see. Then they heard it. A loud crunching noise. When the lights turned back on, everyone was fine. Well, almost everyone. Wayne looked up at the Mangle animatronic and saw blood that he didn't see before on it.

Then Kate screamed. Everyone looked towards her as she pointed to the ground. Claudette was bitten again in her frontal lobe. Everyone scrambled to get out of there.

Humphrey picked up Claudette and he ran with the others down the hall they followed Fritz as he leads them to the office he worked at. They closed the door and they gathered their thoughts.

"What are we going to do?" Brian asked. Claudette came back to life and she screamed in fear as she did.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed as she panted heavily. "Not again…"

"What are we going to do?" Humphrey asked. "What are we going to do?!" He screamed as he grabbed Brian and shook him.

"I guess we figure out how to get out." Saul suggested. Fritz looked at the monitors and saw that the toy versions of the Fazbear gang were walking around. He sighed.

He then started to sing to himself. Others listened and felt his pain.


	6. I Spent Five Nights At Freddy's

Fritz Smith: *Singing*

I don't know how I do it (It's like a dream)

I really don't want to get bit (I might just have to pee)

It's something I have to do (Just stay calm)

I will die if I move (Everything is going wrong)

If they see me I'm dead (It's what they want to do)

I'll try to make amends (They look at me like food)

These animatronics are creeping me out (It's what they were built for)

Now they're up and about (Better close that door)

How did my father do this?

Maybe it was on his death wish

Everything is spinning around me

How could this have been?

I have to spend Five Nights at Freddy's

I'm not even ready

He flicked through the monitors and saw the animatronics walking around. The gang looked at it too and they tried to get an idea of how to get out of the office.

Fritz *Singing*:

Bonnie is in the hallway with a moan (He won't stop looking at me)

Chica is in the party room (That fat bitch is always eating cupcakes)

Mangle is in the pirate's cove (Where has she been?)

And Freddy's in the bathroom (He is always lying in wait)

How did my father do this?

Maybe it was on his death wish

Everything is spinning around me

How could this have been?

I have to spend Five Nights at Freddy's

I'm not even ready

We then see the animatronics walking around the building looking for the gang. They start to sing too.

Freddy *Singing*: Hey kids, it's me, Freddy Fazbear

There's something that I want to declare

Chica: I'm Chica! Hello everyone!

Oh boy this is going to be fun!

Bonnie: Hey dudes it's Bonnie

Everything I do is funny

Mangle: It's me Mangle!

Everything is going to damn them!

All: We all form a band

To do what we can

The camera then changes to the office where the whole gang finishes Fritz's song.

Everyone: If we learn one thing is that

Don't respond to Craigslist ads

We spent Five Nights at Freddy's

Freddy's…. Freddy's….

How did my/his father do this?

Maybe it was on his death wish

Everything is spinning around us

How could this have been?

We have to spend Five Nights at Freddy's

We're not even ready

The song then ends there. We then hear a voice come from the hallway. It wasn't an animatronic, no… it was a human. The person knocked on the door and asked to come it.

Fritz was skeptical about this man coming it. He opened it halfway and saw a man in a purple cop suit who looked like Mike but with a different hairstyle, weight, and eye colour. it was Jeremy Fitzgerald. He then greeted him.

"How have you been? Look we need your help." Fritz said.

"I'll help. Follow me." Everyone then followed him through the hallway. Wayne then looked around and then suddenly, he slipped and fell on some water. He hit his head on the floor and was knocked out for a minute.

Everyone tried to help him up, but they saw him already knocked out. When he came too, he looked at all the faces and saw Jeremy. His eyes widened. We then pan into Wayne's eye as we see a flashback from when the gang went to the other pizzeria.

He remembered looking back at the purple goo and seeing something form into what was now called Jeremy. He sat right up and looked at Fritz. He saw he had a gun in his holster. He took it and aiming it at the head of Jeremy.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" Jeremy said as he held up his hands. "What's this about?"

"Get out…" Wayne said.

"That's what we're doing… We're getting out."

"No…. get out of my life you scum…" Wayne then shot him in the head as the whole thing exploded. Nothing was left. Everyone screamed and gasped as he did this.

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!" Humphrey yelled out.

"Now you've done it…." A squeaky voice was heard. Everyone looked at the body that was still alive somehow.

It got up and we were able to see the head of the body forming from the neck wound. It spoke in a squeaky voice as its head grew and its voice grew deeper and it formed.

"*Squeaky* That's the last time *Regular voice* I help out a friend." We see that the head grew back and his head was wet with some splotches of purple on him.

"Get out…" Wayne then dropped the gun and pointed his screwdriver and he started to melt as the screwdriver pulsated. Jeremey, or as he was known, the purple guy, screamed in horror.

It was then a puddle of goop on the floor. Wayne looked at everyone and smiled. He put up his arms in triumph as he exclaimed, "Who the man?!"

Everyone then calmed down as they left the pizzeria. They didn't care about the animatronics, they just left. Fritz was the most shaken up. He knew that guy for a while and now he's dead. Wayne noticed this.

"I'm so sorry Smith. But you have to realize he was just a villain."

"It's ok. I know." He sighed. Wayne thought of a way to cheer him up.

"Want to see a time machine?" He asked. Fritz looked at him like a crazy person.

"You have a time machine?" Wayne nodded. He smiled. "Show me…" Everyone went to the TARDIS and that was the end of that.

The purple guy that laid on the floor as goop stayed liked that. That is until Freddy the animatronic came to the goop. He sucked up the goop using a vacuum and he drained it into an animatronic that was laying around.

But this particular machine was inhabited by another killer. Of course, the Fazbear crew melded together a golden Freddy with many other parts to get an animatronic called Springtrap.

They liked this. They all turned to their leader. Their leader came from the dark; it was a puppet. It smiled as it looked at the camera and laughed. It jumped into the frame and the screen went black

 _ **ABAAA AABBBABBABABBBAAABAA BABBAABBABBAABB AAABBABAAAAABAA ABAAAABBAA AAAAA AABABABAAABAAAAAABAA**_


End file.
